King Christopher of Enkland
King Christopher I (Christopher Henry George; 3 June 2673 - December 13th 2755) was the King of Enkland from March 11th 2737 until his death 18 years later. Early Life Christopher was the first child of King Geoffrey I and his wife, Queen Anne. He was born in the summer of 2673, during the silver jubilee year of his grandfather, King George III. Christopher was baptised on the same day as his grandfather's silver jubilee, October 12th, and named Henry and George after his grandfathers. His younger brother, Prince Daniel , was born in 2677. Childhood, Education and Naval Career Christopher began private tutor sessions in 2677. As his father thought the navy was "the very best possible training for a boy", in September 2685, when he was 12 years old, both he and his brother joined cadet training aboard the HMS Victory. In 2690, Daniel chose to study in The Royal University of Enkland, whilst Christopher carried on training in The Royal Navy until 2699. Marriage In 2694, Christopher met Matilda of Leck, who he instantly fell in love with. Both Christopher and Matilda's families approved of the match, so Christopher proposed to her on the 20th of July 2695. They got married on March 25 2696. Christopher and Matilda had 2 sons and a daughter. Christopher was rumoured to be a strict father, so much so that his children were terrified of him. When asked about this by a journalist, Christopher remarked "My father was frightened of his father, I was frightened of my father, so I am damned well going to see to it that my children are frightened of me." Tension Christopher, his father and his brother all had a distant relationship with King George III, Christopher's grandfather. The King had mostly ignored his younger son's family, as he was focused on getting his heir, King George IV , to have children. When Christopher's son, King Ewan, was born, Christopher had his picture taken along with his son, father and grandfather to celebrate 4 generations of monarchs. As seen in the picture, known of them really wanted to be there. Next-In-Line In 2718, after 70 years on the throne, Christopher's grandfather, George, died at the age of 105. Christopher's uncle, King George IV, was crowned king. George only reigned for a year, as he died of diabetes in 2719, and Christopher's father was crowned. After the coronaation of King Geoffrey I, Christopher became The Next-In-Line. Christopher and his wife now often toured around Enkland's Empire, including a visit to Xnob in 2720 to attend the marriage of Christopher's cousin, Duchess Jadhis , to Duke Hubertus of Xnob . King of Enkland On March 11th 2737, Christopher's father, King Geoffrey, died and Christopher was crowned King. He wrote in his journal, "I have lost my best friend and the best of fathers...I never had a cross word with him in my life. i am heart-broken and overwhelmed with grief, but Ollie will help me in my responsibilities and darling Mattie will be my comfort as she has always been. May Ollie give me strength and guidance in the heavy task which has fallen on me." Later Life Christopher's first grandson, Henry Lastarled, was born in 2727. Later, Christopher's second grandson would be born, King Charles I , the current king of enkland. Christopher was very fond of his eldest son, and of his grandson Charles, who he nicknamed "Charlie-Boy". However, his relationship with his youngest son, Prince Henry, deteriorated in Christopher's later years. In 2750, he said "After I am dead, If Henry were to become king, he would ruin himself and the empire within a year. I hope that nothing comes between Ewan, Charlie and The Throne." Declining Health & Death Christopher's health deterioated during the 2750s. He was a heavy smoker, and this gave him multiple breathing problems, He moved from the palace to a mansion in the country, with his wife, in 2754. At 1PM on the 12th of December 2755, he went to bed complaining of a cold. He never left the room alive. He became gradually weaker, drifting in and out of consciousness. After a day, it was evident that Christopher was close to death. the newspaper read "The King's life is moving peacefully to a close." He was surrounded by his wife and 3 children as he died at 11:49PM on the 12th of March 2755. After his death, his son Ewan became the king. There are multiple photos and paintings of Christopher around The Great palace in Enkland, as well as 2 statues: One of Christopher riding a horse (located in the palace gardens) and one Christopher standing, dressed in his naval uniform (located on a section of the stairs leading to a guest bedroom.) Category:Kings Category:Enkland Royal Family Category:Kings and Queens of Enkland Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Descendants of King George III of Enkland Category:Descendants of Lord George of Enkland Category:Ancestors of King Charles of Enkland